


Sleeping Habits

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has a fitful sleep and Tao suffers because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

A bit startled, Tao woke up. Something had woken him up. Something that was lying right on his face in that particular moment. He groaned a bit and lifted his hand up to pull it away from his face.  
  
It was his boyfriend's arm which he had thrown over him while being asleep.  
  
Tao sighed. That was not the first time it happened. That boy had a habit of sleeping fitfully. Mainly when he was nervous about something, and they had an important interview scheduled for the next day.  
  
Gently he laid the other's arm back over Sehun's stomach and closed his own eyes again to catch some more sleep.  
  
When something that felt like a cold breeze hit him he woke up again to find that Sehun had pulled his blanket away while sleeping. They even had decided to use both blankets this time in their hotel room but still Sehun had done this. Tao sighed again and pulled his blanket away from his boyfriend who whined a bit in his sleep.  
  
Only a few seconds after he had closed his eyes again he could feel Sehun rolling around in his sleep. Tao sighed again. This way he would not get any sleep at all. He turned around to poke Sehun's arm. "Babe?" he whispered but the other only whined a bit in his sleep and did not wake up. His facial expression looked somewhat strained.  
  
Tao scooted over to the other who had just turned his face again in the other direction.  
  
Gently, Tao turned the other on his side so he could spoon him and laid his hand on his stomach under the younger's t-shirt. Softly he caressed the soft skin and he could feel the other's abs under his finger tips.  
  
"I'm here," he whispered and kissed Sehun's nape before closing his eyes again. He could feel the younger relaxing in his embrace and shortly afterwards he fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
When he woke up the next time it was already day again and he could see the sun shining through the curtains. He was lying on his stomach and Sehun was not lying next to him anymore. He lifted himself up a bit and blinked. Then he realized that the shower in the bathroom was running. He let himself fall back on the bed again.   
  
Only a few seconds later the shower was turned off and shortly after that Sehun came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist while using another towel to dry his hair. "Morning," he said. Tao smiled at him. "Morning," he replied and took in the sight of Sehun still being slightly wet and wearing almost nothing.  
  
"You know, your sleeping habits can be extremely annoying," Tao then said and stood up. Hearing that Sehun bit his bottom lip and looked down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. They had already discussed that way too many times. "Thanks for trying to calm me down in my sleep though," the younger said and looked his boyfriend - who was now standing right in front of him - directly in the eye. "You know I'd always do that," Tao replied and put his hands on Sehun's waist, "I did it last night, I'd do it during the next night to and I'm doing it in fifty years, too."  
  
He softly caressed Sehun's sides and pressed a soft kiss onto the other's forehead.  
  
"Because I love you."


End file.
